Konoha High School Cronicles
by Sanaber013
Summary: A group of Friends meet each other and 2 more at a new school time in High School, a lot of crazy things happen, and many things will occur but 1 thing is for certain friends are friends forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, High School starts today... I really do not want to get up and go." He proclaims, then someone slams on his door.

"Scayth, get up!" shouted by a female.

"Hina I know i need to get up for school stop biting me already." says Scayth

In Scayths mind: My name is Scayth Yakuma, and my sister who keeps yelling at me is Hina Yakuma, our parents were brutally murdered by a group of thugs, because they refused to give the thugs what they wanted. Me and my sister had to bear with this for almost 7 years, when we were both 8... We have been getting through just by ourselves, as our grandpa had been paying our Bills.

We start Konoha High School today, I'm going to be able to see most of my friends that I've missed. Kaito Dark, we've been best friends since grade school and have always had each others back.

And a lot of others that I'll finally see again, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Desert Gaara, Desert Temari, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten her whole name is Ten Ten, so we just call her Tenten. But that's besides the point.

We're supposedly getting 2 more girls this year, we've already figured out their name's are Lied Yaz, and Kara Rain. Which is really cool, more people to add to our whole group.

Unfortunately we also have to meet up with that fag that all girls want Uchiha Sasuke, and the most annoying person I've ever met, Rock Lee... all he spouts about is Youth this and Youth that, I really just want to sock him in the face every time he says "Youth" I've kept myself from doing it, which really does suck. But the only time I have respect for the guy, is when he fights without saying a word, when he just gets into fighting silently, his battles tend to get really good.

Scayth gets thocked on the head "What was that for Hina!?" Scayth Yells

"Get your ass out of bed, take a shower, get some clothes on, and cook me some food you butt munch!" Hina says angrily

"This year I'm going to teach you to cook so you don't drag me half way across town to make you a meal because you're hungry." Scayth says annoyingly

Hina replies, "Awwwh but that's the best part of it all 'IS' dragging you from one side of Konoha to the other..." Hina makes a pouty face.

"Alright I'm gonna go take my shower, get some dishes out and do some throwing kunai training till I get out" Scayth says.

"Ok brother I wuv you." Hina says happily

Scayth replies, "I love you too."

Hina runs into the Kitchen and Scayth grabs his outfit he is going to wear to school with also a towel and goes into the bathroom.

Scayth turns on the hot water then brushes his teeth while the water warms up, once the water finally warmed up he got in the shower and took a Nice relaxing shower.

After 25 minutes of washing his body completely and his hair completely, he turns off the water, grabs the towel, gets out of the shower and dries off.

After 7 minutes of drying off and fixing his hair back to the spiked form he always has he puts on his entire uniform, wearing steel-toe shoes, metal-knuckled gloves, black pants that covered over his shoe's, white shirt, Black Snow Jacket and his black baseball cap backwards, he exits the bathroom, grabs his bag from his room and goes to the kitchen to prepare a meal for Hina and himself.

"What do you want to eat Hina?" Scayth says, as he pounders in his head wondering what she would like to eat

"Eggs and Bacon Nii-san!" Shouts Hina.

Scayth slaves over the hot stove making home-made bacon and scrambled eggs for the two of them, places half of both the eggs and bacon on both plates and sits down to eat with his sister bolting into the room. "After this lets head by Dark's house and get him Hina." Says while chewing on his food.

Hina covers her mouth and replies, "Alright, if you buy me a bag of skittles on the way to his house..."

For a moment Scayth's eye-brow twitches and he does an aggravated nod, "Fine... But you're gonna learn to cook for yourself."

Both Hina and Scayth finish their food and puts the plates away, then walks out the door Scayth locking it behind himself. Then they both trek on the journey to Dark's house to get prepared for school.

On the walk to Dark's House, "Anyways Hina... Why is it you're following me? You usually go for Sakura and Ino to hang out with." proclaims Scayth

"Well they're busy today, Parents are taking up their time." replies Hina

"Well there is still Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara. They're always at school early to do train, Neji and Hinata are always right on time for first period because of their ignoramus of a father. Really I have nothing against him I just think he's an idiot in my opinion..." Scayth is about to ramble on

Hina stops Scayth "We get the point."

"Sorry Hina, you know how I am, when I get to rambling I just can't stop."

Scayth and Hina reaches Dark's House...

"HEY! R-TARD! WAKE YOUR SLEEPY ASS UP!" Yells Scayth with a Booming Voice

Dark opens the window then yells, "I AM UP YOU JACKASS!"

"Hurry it up lets go meet the new girls Dark!" Hina says.

Dark comes out and joins Scayth and Hina then proclaims, "If we have Gai, I'm gonna hit something."

"Better not be Hina or Myself, Dark." Says Scayth.

"Most likely it'll be Sasuke or Rock Lee." Dark says while chuckling

Dark, Hina, And Scayth pass by a Building corner, to see 2 Guys in Black and Black Pants with Black shoe that all have Red Clouds on them are Hovering over 2 girls.

"Hey girl you're kinda cute, Come out on a date with me." Says Long Dark Haired Boy with Sharingan Eyes while telling it to a girl with Red Eyes and Long Red Hair with tan Cat ears and Tail

A guy about the same hight as the Other but with Short White Hair and wearing the same clothes exclaims to the other girl with Lush Purple Hair and Eyes "There isn't any other guy out here that can give you the pleasure you would like, that I could give you."

The Red Haired Girl says to the guys, "Sorry but we're not looking for Ego Whores for boyfriends, now leave us alone."

"You... BITCH!" Shouts the White haired guy who is about to strike the red haired girl in the face.

A Figure appears in between the red haired girl, white haired guy, and black haired guy. Grabbing the White Guys arm with intense anger "Don't you dare touch her Hidan and Itachi." proclaims Scayth

Itachi throws a punch and Scayth, Dark comes from behind Itachi and takes his arm to throw him over Dark's shoulder into the ground. At the same time Hidan throws his fist at Scayth's face and Scayth throws his fist at Hidan's Fist, the clash of the fists broke Hidan's Hand, then Scayth knee's Hidan and throws him back.

"You two will pay one day." Says Hidan, Itachi getting up behind Hidan without a scratch just some dirt on his clothes.

"Don't worry about it Hidan, we'll fight them another day just us two and them two." Says Itachi calmly while dusting himself off.

"We'll be waiting Itachi." Exclaims Dark with a Smirk on his face.

Itachi and Hidan leave the area toward the school, Dark and Scayth turn around and look at the girls as Hina runs up behind Scayth and Dark.

"Are you girls ok?" Questions Dark.

"Yah we're fine thank you for askings. Who were those two guys anyways?" asks the Red Haired Girl

"They are apart of the Akatsuki group in school" Says Scayth.

"Akatsuki Group?" Shyly asks the Purple haired girl.

"There are four groups throughout the School, Akatsuki who have a Tattoo symbol of a Red Cloud, Fire Hearts that have the symbol of a Heart on Fire, Sound Riders, who have a symbol of a Musical Mark on a Beast the beast could be anything they want Wolf, Bird, you get the point, and Dark Wings who have the symbol of Two Dark wings Spread out." Dark Informs them

"Wait a Real Tattoo!?" Shouts the red haired girl

"Well they're Real, but Spell enhanced. They last on you until the end of High and Senior High School." Says Scayth

"Oh that's pretty cool." Purple haired girl says.

"Well lets go to school, we're about to be late" Hina proclaims

On the Walk to the school, "Anyways what are your names Girls?" Questions Dark

"I think the Purple Haired girl is Kara Rain, and the Red Haired Girl is Lied Yaz" Scayth says with a smirk on his face

"How did you know?" Questions both Rain and Yaz at the same time.

Hina gets out a piece of paper and hands it to the girls, "This is how we know."

The girls look at the paper in shock to see that their name and info is on it about them.

"Yah, the principle handed it to me and told me to escort you around the school, Dark is suppose to help me." Scayth exclaims

They make it to the school, "Alright lets go see what group you're gonna be in" Hina says while they continue to walk.

The group makes it to the Elevator, "There is an Elevator in this school?" Questions Yaz

"Well obviously it's an 8 story school." Scayth says

"8 STORIES!?" Shout both Yaz and Rain

"Yep, but finding all the classes are easy. There are 4 halls on each story, and all the numbers areseparated, the first story has in the 100-199, second story 200-299, third 300-399... etc." Dark Informs

"The 8th Story, is for the Principle, Nurse, Group Meetings, and such." Hina says

"Wow this school is amazing" Rain says in Awe.

"There are only 3 things you should watch out for." Scayth says Vigorously as the Elevator takes them to the 8th Floor

"What is that?" Yaz asks

"The Gym teacher Gai, the World History teacher Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki group." Scayth informs

"Why Gai and Orochimaru?" Rain asks

"Well Gai, who we all call 'Gay' is a 'Youth' nut, same as the best taijutsu trainee kid in this school Rock Lee." Dark says in in sheer annoyance

"It's always Youth this, Youth that, they're both just annoying weird eyebrow'd guys" Scayth proclaims

"But Orochimaru, he really is gay. He's been wanting this kid named Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Hina says

"And Sasuke is just a damn panzy, whenever he actually gets into a fight is when he's lost, and says he can take you on." Scayth continues in sheer annoyance.

The Elevator door opens at the 8th floor, and there are only 3 doors to the Right, Left, and Infront of them, "Shall we girls?" Dark asks

"I'm going to go back to Naruto and the others Ok Brother." Hina says

"Alright, Tell them, me and Dark said 'Hi'" Scayth asks

"Ok Brother" Hina says as she presses the button to go to the bottom floor.

Dark opens the door for the girls, "Please Ladies First."

"Thank you... ummmmm." Yaz says while she thinks she is stupid for not asking his name.

"Oh my bad sorry for not telling you, The name is Dark and his name is Scayth." Dark says with a happy smile on his face.

A Sound from inside the room "That better be you Scayth! No more jokes this time!" While the person is yelling 2 girls walk in the room, "Oh my, I'm sorry."

Scayth walks in after the girls, "Damn you got me." Scayth begins to chuckle.

"Damn you Scayth." Says a Lady with two Ponytails that split her Blonde Hair

"Anyways these are the two girls, Tsunade." Scayth says to the Principle

"Good, now where'd I put that Paper." Tsunade says while looking through the desk, "Ah here it is." Pulls out a piece a paper about which group the two girls will be in. "They're going to be in the Dark Wings Group."

"Alright Tsunade! Should we take them to Shizune to get their Tattoo's?" Asks Dark

"Yes please do, and here are their schedules." Tsunade says while handing them to Dark

"Alright, thanks Tsunade." Says awhile the 4 of them walk out of the room.

"So where do we go now Dark?" Rain asks

"To your left." He says as they go to the door right or the Elevator but left of them.

Dark knocks on the door, "May we come in?"

A voice from inside the room, "Yes you can Dark."

As Yaz, Rain, Scayth and Dark enter the room, "So these two are apart of the Dark Wings Group?" asks Shizune

"Yes they're... This happens to be our Nurse, She will give you your Tattoo's and we can start the day." Dark Infroms the Girls

"We'll be outside while you girls get your Tattoo's." Scayth says as Dark hands them two envelopes.

"Those are your schedules, comes outside and talk to us when you're ready." Dark says

Both Dark and Scayth walk out of the room, "So where would you like your Tattoo's?" Shizune asks

Yaz replies "I would like it on my Right Fore arm, please." then Yaz roles up her sleeves as watches how Shizune adds the Tattoo.

While Shizune is applying the tattoo with her chakra Rain asks, "May I have it on my Left Fore Arm?"

"Sure you can have it on your Left Fore Arm" Shizune says with a happy then, After Shizune Finishes applying the Tattoo on Yaz she rolls the chair over to Rain and applies the Tattoo to Rain's Left Fore Arm.

"Thank you very much ." Rain and Yaz say at the same time.

"You two come to me if Dark and Scayth get Rambunctious, because they've known each other for so long. So you come to me... I'll straighten them out." Says Shizune, then the 3 of them share a small chuckle as Yaz and Rain leave the room.

Leaning against the wall on the other side, "Shall we get this day started you two?" Asks Scayth


	2. Chapter 2

"You two come to me if Dark and Scayth get Rambunctious, because they've known each other for so long, you come to me... I'll straighten them out." Says Shizune, then the 3 of them share a small chuckle as Yaz and Rain leave the room.

Leaning agenst the wall on the other side, "Shall we get this day started you two?" Asks Scayth

"Yes, please lets get this day started Scayth." Says Rain

They walk to the Elevator, the door opens before Dark presses and Scayth gets a fist slammed into his face, "Finally, me and Itachi are gonna get you back you bastard!" shouts Hidan

"Do what you want Hidan, I won't do anything." Itachi says as he goes to lean on the door

"What took you so long Hidan, you finally ready for your next beating?" Scayth says while standing up with a cocky attitude

"Careful what you say punk!" Angrily yells Hidan

Hidan and Scayth start throwing heavy punches at each other, "Are these two always like this?" Yaz asks Dark

"Yes they're, Hidan and Scayth have hated each other from the beginning, funniest thing... Hidan has never once beat Scayth, even though Hidan is the hardest hitter. Scayth fights almost like me, he fights tactically and thinks before wasting a punch, not only that he's extremely strong and very talented." Dark starts to ramble on.

"Not only that but Hidan doesn't think before he acts, He saw Scayth with his eyes closed and struck instantly... Not thinking about what Scayth will probably do to him." Itachi adds

"Wow I thought Hidan was smart to take a blind shot for a second, I didn't know that Scayth was that good." Rain exclaims

Scayth then dodges a face shot Hidan throws, then with his right fist, slams Hidan in his stomach and makes him fly into back into the elevator and hit the wall really hard, making Hidan go unconsious, while shaking his now broken hand from the punch "Heh, that Two Hundred wins and Zero losses against you Hidan."

"I'll take Hidan in to see Shizune now." Itachi says while dragging Hidan by his foot.

"Alright, NOW!? Can we start the day?" Dark says with a bored tone

"Yah, lets go." Scayth replies, "Alright so what's your first class girls?"

"Room 441, Math with Hatake Kakashi." Rain says

"That's our first class too, and Kakashi doesn't come into the class room for like 40 minutes, he only teaches us the last 20 minutes of class. But what he teaches is really good and you learn a lot from it." Dark exclaims

The 4 people get to room 441 and a kid in an orange jumpsuit and blond spiky hair runs up to them, "Hey Scayth and Dark!"

"Hey Naruto!" Both Scayth and Dark say at the same time

"It's awesome having Kaka-.... Oooh who are those pretty ladies?" Naruto says while having a dreamy look in his eyes.

Both Rain and Yaz blush slightly at the same time while Rain says "We've never gotten compliments like those before, thank you Naruto."

"Anytime pretty ladies!" Naruto yelps happily

A girl with short black hair and pure white eyes with a snow coat and dark blue almost black pants, looks down while blushing at the sight of Naruto, but has a sad look in her eyes as she hears what Naruto says about them two. A guy with long brunette hair and the same pure white eyes wearing White Shorts and a White shirt with 3 Black dashes at the top, middle and bottom of the shirt taps the girl on her shoulder "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata replies, "It's nothing Neji you don't need to worry about it."

"Alright well if you need anything just ask me alright Hinata?" Neji says

"Thank you cousin." Hinata says with a sigh of relief

_'I can't let Neji know I like Naruto, he'll kill Naruto if he ever figured out.' _Hinata thinks in her mind

Neji walks to the back of the class room with a guy who has red hair, and a red cloak on and red pants, a guy with a pony tail that has his hair sticking straight out backwards a green combat jacket unzipped a blue undershirt and dark blue pants, and a third guy who has a small dog on his spiky brunette hair with a Black jacket unzipped showing his beast like abs and black pants.

Neji says to them, "Hey Gaara(Red hair), Shikamaru(Pony tail), Kiba(Dog on head)"

The three of them reply at the same time "Hey Neji."

Just then two sharp objects fly at Scayth, He jumps back pulling the girls with him to protect them. Runs back in the room and looks at the far corner to see a guy with spiked back black hair Blue Loose Turtle neck shirt and white shorts. "Hey Uchiha! You wanna fight or something!?" Scayth yells at him

"Yeah I'll kick your ass right here and right now!" the guy yells back

"That's it Sasuke!!!" Scayth jumps at Sasuke with a huge leap

Sasuke unable to block gets a left fist slammed hard into his face. "WANNA SCREW UP AGAIN YOU UCHIHA FAGGOT!"

Dark, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba are pulling Scayth off Sasuke. Gaara runs up to Sasuke, "You got knocked the out, Uchiha!!!." Gaara shouts while laughing his ass off.

"Why is someone like you a Sound Rider in this class Sasgay?" Scayth says angrily, "You should be in Orochimaru's class you moron."

Sasuke gets up, "They assigned me to this Dark Wing's Loser Classroom, why is Rock Lee here anyways he's in the Fire Hearts Group?" Sasuke asks while points to a guy with Short black hair, thick eyebrows, and Green Spandex.

"They assigned me here too you unyouthful person!" Rock Lee says, just then gets socked in the face by Dark.

Lee hits the floor a few feet away, "What was that for? That was very Unyou-" Lee doesn't finish the word and gets hit in the face again.

"Say 'Youth' one more time, come on, say it, right now, say it." Dark yells very angrily

Yaz and Rain get behind Scayth, "Why is Dark so mad?" asks Rain

"He's always hated Rock Lee, because every other word is Youth. Litterally." Scayth proclaims

"That is annoying" Says Yaz

"I will Never stop saying Youth, because I am a Youthful person, I will bring Youth to all the unyouthful people with my Youthful jutsu!" Monologues Lee

Dark slams Rock Lee against the black board, "200 Punches of Takai!!" Dark shouts while slamming his fist into Rock Lee's gut 200 times in the matter of five seconds

Rock Lee falls to the floor spitting out blood, "200 punches of Takai?" Shikamaru asks Dark

Just then Hina, a Girl with short pink hair and a Red sleeveless Drape Shirt with black tight shorts under it and a Blond girl with a pony tail and a Purple loose turtle neck purple skirt and bandages under the turtle neck and Skirt to add look, they all see Rock Lee on the floor spitting out blood, "GO DARK!" The three of them cheer

"Thank you Ino(Blonde), Sakura(Pink), and Hina." Dark says with a happy tone

Scayth kicks Sasuke onto Rock Lee, "Take him and yourself to before we do worse to both of you." Scayth says with a Cold Stare in his eyes.

Sasuke picks up Rock Lee and limps towards the elevator, "Hey why'd you do that to Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura and Ino yell at Scayth.

"None of your god forsaken business, get your nose away from me." Scayth says while walking to the Window and jumps out

Yaz and Rain gasp at the same time, "Did he just commit suicide!?" Yaz says while shaking in fear

"Why don't you look out with window?" Dark asks

They walk up to the window to see Scayth fly upwards right passed them, Yaz and Rain jumps back and cover themselves in terror, "Don't worry, Scayth always does that. Don't be scared."

They hear a yell from the Roof, "Dark bring the new girls up here!!"

"YOU JACKASS!!!! STOP MAKING ME DO ALL THE DAMN WORK!!!!" Dark yells out with window upwards

"Well lets go to him before more happens." Yaz says with a blush on her face.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata come with us!" Dark says with a smile

"Huh?" They say at the same time, then look at each other, Hinata flicks her head away while blushing a lot.

Rain, Dark, Yaz, Naruto, and Hinata all leave the room. Kiba's curiosity led him and Gaara to follow the five, Rain and Yaz begin to walk to the Elevator. "Where are you two going?" Dark asks

"We use the Elevator don't we?" Rain asks

"Nope, well not that one exactly, we gotta use the Roof Elevator, it only stops at floors 1, 4 and Roof, so we're in luck" Dark informs them

"Oh wow, this entire school is really confusing." Yaz exclaims

"Yep but Me and Scayth previewed the school like 400 times, yes that is an exaggeration, before today started, so we know where everything is." Dark continues saying while the five of them get on the Roof Elevator.

"Damn it Kiba, we have to take the stairs now!" Gaara shouts at Kiba

"Don't worry Gaara, that elevator is slow and old we'll beat them before they reach the roof." Kiba informs Gaara

"You better be right, or we're gonna miss some good action." Gaara says irritatedly

Gaara and Kiba start to run up the stairs as fast as possible, inside the elevator Dark whispers into Naruto's ear "Hinata really likes you, act like I'm telling you one of Sasuke's biggest secrets."

"Really? That's a wierd secret." Naruto says

"Yep, but it's funny isn't it." Dark starts to do a fake laugh that seems real as Naruto joins him.

As Kiba and Gaara exit the Stairs doors silently, and sneak onto the platform out of sight of Scayth, and the group coming out of the Roof elevator. "Hey Scayth!" Rain Yaz and Naruto say happily

"Hey you three, sorry if I scared you Yaz-chan and Rain-san" Says Scayth

"I-it's not a problem Scayth-kun." Yazs replies while blush

"Hey Gaara and Kiba get out here, I know you're here." Scayth says

Gaara hits Kiba on the head, "Baka I told you, were you too loud!" Gaara yells at Kiba.

"Hey, you were just as loud you ass!" Kiba shouts back at Gaara

"Both of you stop fighting, or I do to you what I did to lee." Dark says with a smirk on his face

"W-w-w-w-w-weren't fightning Dark-dono" Gaara and Kiba say while legs are shaking

Scayth chuckles, then looks at Naruto and winks.

"Oh, yah.... umm," Naruto turns to Hinata blushing

Hinata starts to blush aswell, "Yes Naruto?"

"W-will you go out o-on a date with me Hinata?" Naruto says shyly

Hinata Feints with a cute smile on her face, "I knew she would do that, Naruto take her to and watch over her." Dark tells Naruto

"Alright Dark." Naruto carries Hinata on his back and goes to the stairs

"Alright we got 14 minutes to get to his class, right Dark?" Scayth asks

"Yep, exactly." Dark replies

"Hey Kiba, Gaara... Shikamaru and Neji are looking for you go get to them." Scayth tells them

"Yes sir!" Gaara and Kiba says and immediately run down the stairs

"So what classes do you have after this Rain and Yaz?" Scayth asks

"Well I got Gym with Gai" Rain replies

"And I got Science with Asuma" Yaz replies aswell

"I got Science and Dark has Gym next, we'll escort you to your classes 5 minutes before the bell." Scayth says

"Thank you Dark-kun and Scayth-kun" the girls say at the same time

Scayth stands up and gets Yaz around his arm, "Lets head to the class, Dark you got Rain right?" Scayth Asks

"Yep." Dark says without hesitation, As Dark pulls Rain to his side.

Both Scayth and Dark charge at the edge of the building, "AHHH!!!!" Both the girls start to scream as Scayth and Dark jump off.

Right before Scayth and Dark land Scayth says, "Hold on Tightly"

The girls already gripping as tight as possible, "We won't let go to save our lives" Yaz yells

As Scayth and Dark land the immediately they shoot upwards.

both Scayth and Dark smirk with a happy look at the same time

"Couldn't of planned it any better." Dark whispers to himself

Scayth and Dark fly through the Classroom window, making it in just as Kiba and Gaara reach the classroom. "What took you two so long?" Scayth says while chuckling

"You know what Scayth, Bite me." Kiba says while panting

"Where should I bite you then?" Scayth says making Kiba and the entire class laugh

Kakashi enters the room right behind Kiba and Gaara, "Alright class" Kakashi rights some words on the Blackboard and throws a huge stack of papers that have 245 pages each on the table, "That's what you're doing today, "have all 245 pages filled in by tomarrow" Kakashi leaves the classroom, eyes never leave his Icha Icha Paradise Book

"WHAT!??????!?!?!?" Yaz and Rain shout

"Don't worry, we won't have homework in this or class work for the rest of the year. That's the good and cool thing about Kakshi." Dark says Happily

"Sure it's a lot work, but don't have to do anything until the last day of school when he have an exam over this." Scayth adds

The Bell rings, as everyone leaves the classroom and goes their own separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry, we won't have homework in this or class work for the rest of the year. That's the good and cool thing about Kakshi." Dark says Happily

"Sure it's a lot work, but don't have to do anything until the last day of school when he have an exam over this." Scayth adds

The Bell rings, as everyone leaves the classroom and goes their own separate ways.

* * *

[With Dark and Rain]

"So what brought you too Konoha, Rain?" Dark Asks

"What do you think dark, best place ever!" Naruto replies

"I wasn't talking to you Naruto." Dark adds

"Lighten up Dark, you know Naruto can't control himself." Kiba says while laughing

"Hey I'll take you DOWN-TOWN!" Naruto says Retardedly making everyone laugh

"Interesting group of people." Rain says while giggling at Naruto

"No group is better than this one!" Hina shouts

"You can double that sentence Hina." Ino says

"Of course, sucks that we do not have my brother for Gym though." Hina says poutedly

"Well I'll show you guys a trick of ours that we've been practicing at, even though I came up with it." Dark says with a smirk on his face

"Man I want to see it now!" Naruto Shouts

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba says with a smirk on his face

"What?" Naruto says dumbfounded

"Race you downstairs!" Kiba shouts

"You're Both on!" Dark says dashing ahead of them with the other four behind him

Rain, Ino, Hina, Kiba, Naruto and Dark run into a girl with green sweat pants and a Pink Drape Button up Shirt and Brunette Hair with two Ball like pig tails (Mickey Mouse look), "Hey Tenten!" Ino says at her.

"Hey Ino, Hina, Kiba, Naruto, Dark and the New girl... Rain right?" Tenten replies

"Yah, how'd you know my name?" Rain replies

"Well I'm apart of the Teacher's Work Brigade. We help teachers with new students and things like that. Kind of a lame name for a Subject." Tenten mutters at a normal speaking tone.

"So, you got Gym next?" Hina asks

"Indeed I do Hina." Tenten says

"Lets go, we're racing Dark!" Naruto shouts

"3..... 2..... 1..... GO!" Dark yells and they all Run at 1/4 their full speed (Dark at 1/12) down the stairs

[With Scayth and Yaz]

Getting in the Elevator with Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Hinata "Alright time for Science with Asuma on the 2nd floor" Yaz says

Shikamaru says "Well you and that other girl have been fitting in quite well, to say the least"

"Yah well we're glad you're not like that White Haired Hunk of a Jackass, that got his ass handed to him twice by Scayth." Yaz replies

"Yep, Hidan is a hardhead and doesn't think before he acts. I will always beat him." Scayth says with a smirk on his face

"Unfortunately, we have to share the class with Sound Riders." Gaara says with a Gloom face

"Well we have, Kimimaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru." Shikamaru says.

"Well it can't be all that bad, right?" Sakura asks

"Seeming as though Kimimaru has a short temper, and is willing too kill at any point in time. I'm sure we'll be Fine!" Gaara says sarcasticly

"And Kidomaru will always try to be the smart one of the group." Neji adds.

"Well you guys, if you're scared then I'll protect you" Scayth says chuckling

"Don't get over confident" cockishly stated by a guy with long White hair, and white leggings and black ninja shoes, also has a Sound Rider symbol in the middle of his chest.

"We'll beat you to a pulp, and will never stop till you actually die" said by a Dark Skinned man with 6 arms, and complete white clothes and black ninja shoes. Who has his Sound Rider symbol on his right shoulder.

"You stupid punks we'll *Beep: this word cannot be shown because of you youngsters* kill you *Beep*" shouted by A girl with red hair and the same clothes as the Dark Skinned guy. She holds her Sound Rider symbol on the back of her neck.

"Don't mess with us boy, that's your only warning" muttered by two guys with the same exact time who both have short white hair and wear white clothes with black ninja shoes, Who both have their Sound Rider symbols on the back of their neck.

"You are the ones who're sounding over confident you Sound Rider wimps" Scayth says with an aggrivated tone.

"You want to go punk?" says the long white haired guy.

"So, Neji... the long haired one is Kimimaru. The girl is Tayuya. The Dark skinned guy is Kidomaru. and the twins are Sakon and Ukon?" Scayth asks

"Y-yah, it's like that Scayth, right on the nose at that." Neji says with a blank face.

"Go to the class, it's about to get nasty in this hallway." Scayth says with a determined face

"What's going to happen in this class?" A tall guy with a ciggerette in his mouth and Jonin outfit.

"Asuma-sensei is here. We'll take care of this at lunch kid" Sakon and Ukon say at the same time.

"Get in the classroom you all, or you'll be late." Asuma-sensei says

Everyone piles into the rooms and sits in their groups. Asuma stands at his desk, "Alright everyone ASSIGNED SEATS!" he yells

"The *Beep*! Assigned seats my Ass!" Tayuya yells at Asuma

"You're going to do what I say, In this room you'll do what I say to pass the class. Got it!" Asuma yells back.

[Return to Dark and Group]

"Everyone get DRESSED FOR A YOUTHFUL DAY!!!!!!" A man who has the exact looks of Rock Lee but a Jonin outfit shouts.

"Oh........" Dark says

"My........" Naruto says

"*Beep*....." Rain says

"God......." Kiba says

"We're gonna play a Youthful game of SOCCOR!" The man yells

"Shut up Gai! You're so annoying!!!" Dark yells

"It is Gai-sensei to you Un-youthful Dark!" Rock Lee gets in Darks face.

Everyone except Gai covers their eyes as Dark slams his fist into Rock Lee in a blind fury so hard the teeth come out of Lee's mouth, "You're so *Beep* ANNOYING!!!!!!!" Dark screams at the two

"We'll have a word un-youthful Dark after class" Gai says

Dark's eye twitches, "Fine" He says irritated.

[Out on the field]

"Hmm, who all is at here?" Tenten asks

"I see Sasori (Dark says as he points to a guy with short red hair and black Akatsuki gym clothes), Deidara (Points to a guy with a camera contraption on his left eye and long blond hair covering it with black Akatsuki gym clothes on) Hidan, Itachi, and that Douche Sasuke, and that other douche Lee ofcourse... *sighs*, Shino (points to a guy who has a gray buttoned up hoodie on, sunglasses that sits down as watches an ant farm), and that Gay guy (Points to a guy who wears a long sleeve shirt where the bottom of the shirt only reaches the top of his stomach, and long leggings) Sai." Dark says with a aggravated tone

"Man it looks like you don't like a lot of people Dark-kun" Rain states

A blush comes to Dark's face as he thinks 'She just called me Dark-kun?'

Gai yells "Alright it's Sound Riders and Darkwings vs Fire Hearts and Akatsuki, winners won't have to do 1000 sit-ups!"

"I'll be Goalie!" says Tenten

"I'll be Goalie!" Says Rock Lee

"BEGIN!" Gai yells

[Scayth and Group]

"This is your assigned seats:

_Kimimaru__Scayth_ _Yaz__Hinata_

_Neji__Kidomaru_ _Tayuya__Shikamaru_

_Ukon__Kiba_ _Sakura__Sakon_

This'll be till the end of class, no changing and/or complaining" Asuma shouts

"Sir I cannot sit next to Kimimaru, I'll kill him. Litterally" Scayth says with a blank face

Kimimaru gets in Scayth's face "At lunch out in the courtyard. We fight you punk ass dipshit!" he yells

"Hope you have a good fighting style... oh wait, doesn't matter you're insignificant to me" Scayth gets back in Kimimaru's face mocking him

Kimimaru raises his fist and begins to swing down, Asuma stops him and forces him into his seat.

Everyone sits in their spots as Asuma begins teaching.

Tayuya whispers in Shikamaru's ear who's head is resting on the table "Kimimaru will kill that boy Scayth. and I want a rematch Shikamaru"

Shikamaru responds with a snore because he had fallen asleep right when he put his head down

"You snot nosed *Beep*ass punk!" Tayuya shouts

Asuma throws a piece of chalk at Shikamaru's head and yells "You calm down! And Shikamaru pick up your head."

Shikamaru shrugs as he picks up his head, "What a drag"

Kimimaru and Scayth glare at each other the whole time with the eyes of murderous intent

Yaz whispers in Sakura's ear "Is that guy really dangerous?"

Sakura replies with a whisper "Kimimaru, he's as strong as Hidan, but 10x smarter"

Yaz chuckles, "That'll be a good fight."

[With Dark who has the soccer ball]

Dark kicks the ball up really high as Hidan and Deidara charge at him, Dark then kicks up off the ground and meets with the ball then yells "Five point Strike Goal!" Dark kicks the ball, and it slames into Lee's face, then into Gai's face, then Sasuke's, then into Sasoris, and slames through the goal's net after slamming into Deidara's face.

Sasori seemed to take the least amount of damage but has a scratch on his face, then thinks 'That was one hell of a kick.' Sasori looks at the other 4 that got hit, to see that they're bleeding from their noses. "Nice kick there." Sasori says to Dark that lands behind him.

"Thanks..." Dark says walking towards the school then the bell rings.

[Scayth and group]

Bell dings, Kimimaru and Scayth say at the same time "Lunch time"

Everyone then pours out of the room as Asuma-sensei shouts "Don't forget your homework!"

[In the Cafeteria]

On the 2nd floor, everyone piles in, Dark and Scayth go to the courtyard with Tayuya, Kimimaru, Kidomaru, Sakon/Ukon, and Hidan following them too. Outside Dark and Scayth turn around to see the 6 of them there, as Itachi/Sasori/Sasuke/Lee/Deidara join the 6. "Looks like we're outnumbered 11 to 2 Scayth" Dark says with cheer

"Seems like it." Scayth says with glee in his voice.

Everyone gets into their fightinging stance then they all hear a Yell but a familiar loud mouth Kid, "Dark-sama! You're not gonna start without us!"

"Dark.....-sama?" Dark questions as Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Kiba lands next to Scayth and Dark.

"Well this blows their chances out of porportions" Dark and Scayth say at the same time looking at each other dimly.

"What did you say you little shits!" Tayuya yells.

Gaara yawns "Even though you two are the best fighters in the entire school you two have your limits."

"Gaara you seem tired." Naruto says confused.

"I am. Bad morning. I'll take the girl so you guys won't have to worry about hitting a girl." Gaara assures the group.

"Ehhh, alright Gaara." Dark says with a blank expression.

Tayuya snaps "You bastard!" Charges and tackles Gaara away.

"Well she's pissed." Kiba says laughing.

Sakon and Ukon get in front of Kiba, "We're ready for round two!"

"Shimata!!" Kiba shouts as he starts blocking their attacks.

"I'll take Sasuke and Deidara!" Naruto says with glee in her voice.

"I get Hidan and Kimimaru, because they hate me the most." Scayth says with a serious face.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME YOU *Beep* PRICK!" Hidan yells.

"You've lost the past 13 fights against me Hidan, out of 13 fights." Scayth says with a blank face.

"*Beep* YOU, YOU'LL DIE HERE!" Hidan Charges, Kimimaru following.

Dark charges at Itachi, then Lee gets in the way. "You'll have to take both of our Youthful selfs at the same time!" Lee shouts.

Dark's eye twitches, "Fine, you die first though."

Neji says "I get the last two then. Kidomaru and Sasori."

(Gaara vs Tayuya) [All the Fights will happen at once but seperated]

As Tayuya tackles Gaara to the ground, She sits up and looks at Gaara'ss face and gets pissed to see that he's sleeping "You little *beep*"

Tayuya swings her fist into Gaara's face and the punch gets interrupted as Gaara grabs her fist, "Not this time."

Gaara pushes her off and stands up, looking at each other eye to eye. Tayuya charges head on, slaming her fist into gaara's face, as Gaara lets her stomach run into his palm at full speed. Both fly 5 inches the opposite way from each other as they both say "Nice shot"

Gaara lays back down "I'm too tired, go fight people that are a challenge."

"You're smart for once you little shit" Tayuya shouts, and runs off back to the others, as Gaara

(Kiba vs Sakon & Ukon)

The Kon twins are swing their fists really fast at Kiba as he barely able to keep up with their hitting speed, 'Shimata! I didn't think they got faster since Middle School' Kiba begins to thinks

The Kon twins get on both sides and swing the right fists towards Kiba's face, he drops to the floor and the Kon twins ends up swinging their fists into each other faces, Kiba thinking he's smart that he dodged that double swing didn't notice the two right legs swinging towards his face, the Kon twins yell at the same time "Double Head Kick!"

Kiba gets a Foot in the back of his head, and blocks the one coming to his face, 'Barely' he thinks as his head throbs. Kiba gets up off the ground and the Kon twins get in front of him. "You ready for the real fun?" Kiba asks with his Beastial smirk.

"What?" The Kon twins say at the same time.

"Everyone's got their own style of fighting. Scayth with his Ruthlessness, Dark with his Intelligence, Naruto with his Unnatural Strength. Then me with my Beastiality." Kiba says Fiercely.

The Kon twins look at each other, share a chuckle and charge together at Kiba. Kiba gets in his Offensive Stance, pronged on all four's. "Lets fight for Real WIMP!" Sakon yells

"You'll lose HERE!" Ukon shouts

Kiba, Sakon and Ukon clings fists into the other sides Faces. All four fall unconscious. Kiba slightly bleeding, Sakon and Ukon profusely bleeding from how strong the punch came from Kiba.

(Naruto vs Sasuke & Deidara)

"I've been waiting to fight you Uzumaki Loser!" Sasuke shouts at Naruto.

"Un, I've been waiting to see what all of your Unnatural Stength comes from" Deidara says with interest.

"So have I!" Naruto yelps as he gets into a Fox Like Battle Stance.

Sasuke begins to charge at Naruto. Dimwitted as Naruto is, he charges head on towards Sasuke. 'I'm so much more faster than Naruto, this fight will be an easy win!' Sasuke begins to think.

Before Sasuke could notice, Naruto Left Hand Clock Shot to Sasuke's Cheek. "Hah, don't undermine me Uchiha!" Naruto yells in glee at him.

As Naruto and Sasuke are randomly swinging at each other. Deidara is in the back watching Naruto's movements. 'He claws more than he punches. That is indeed interesting, seeing Itachi's younger brother bleed so much is quite amusing. We have to beat him in order to get back at Dark?' Deidara thinks as he is confused at why he has to fight Naruto.

Sasuke begins to think 'I get a lot more hits on him, but he doesn't seem phased by them. He's punches hit like a truck, and why does he claw? It makes no sense.'

Sasuke throws up his guard as Naruto thrusts his left fist forward straight towards Sasuke's Heart making him fly back. "Guess it's my turn." Deidara says with a serious face and charges at Naruto.

Deidara starts swinging straight towards Naruto's face expecting a guard. Deidara's fist connects with Naruto's forehead and Naruto doesn't move. "Heart Strike!" Naruto does the same thing to Deidara as he did to Sasuke... "Hah! You fight like a weakling!" Naruto dances and yells mocking Sasuke and Deidara who are gasping for grasping their hearts.

(Neji vs Kidomaru & Sasori)

Kidomaru is whispering to Sasori. "Lets work togather to beat this lesser intelligent punk"

Sasori whispers back. "Got any interesting move?"

"I can hear you guys!" Neji says smirking

Sasori turns and looks at him, "You hope to die don't you?" says with a smile.

Kidomaru pulls out a bow and some arrows... "He'll get his wish then." Kidomaru fires 5 arrows with his other 5 arms.

Neji dodges them all easily thinking 'He really is trying to kill me.'

Sasori throws out two puppets and a controller... "I decided not to do any physical work today... good thing I'm Leader of the Engineering Department." Sasori presses a few buttons and mutters "Kill him"

The Puppets eyes glow red and charges at Neji, shouts with a Robotic tone "Hai, Sasori-Sama"

Neji dodges every attack throw by the puppet. Neji then backflip kicks him back into Sasori's chest. "Uufh!" Sasori skids back a bit, presses more than the amount of buttons he pressed last time, and the puppet charges again going twice the speed as last time.

"What!" Neji says bearly dodging the attacks, Neji then notices 5 sharp objects flying his way. Dodges all but one that enters his Shoulder. "Gah!" but continues to dodge the puppet with a disabled arm. 'Guess I'll have to do it.' Neji pulls out a Kunai, and jams it into the center of the puppet, bring the kunai side to side of the puppet slicing it in half, and disables the puppet from being used.

Sasori eye's widen and the anger within him begins to Boil. "You son of a (Beep), I'll Kill you!" Sasori Blindly runs towards Neji without a plan of attack. Sasori starts swinging wildly at Neji, "DIE YOU LOWLIFE!" Nejis backflips onto his hands and lauches himself toward Sasori, throwing him all the way back into Kidomaru.

"You stupid red-headed puppet lover! We could've won!" Kidomaru says with anger. Neji comes above them and begins to step on their face and laugh.

(Dark vs Lee & Itachi)

Itachi looks at Lee dimly, "Take care of Lee first... We'll have our own battle"

Dark smiles and bows, "As you wish." Itachi's eye's widen as Dark lunged 8 yards forwards in a half second Elbowing Lee in the face.

Lee gets shot backwards and knocked unconscious in only one shot.

Dark looks at Itachi and smiles "Shall we begin?"

"We shall" Itachi says without a change of expression.

Dark takes his defensive stance as Itachi begins a charge, Dark begins to think 'He's probably going to go for a quick strike to the kidney'

As Dark thought, Itachi goes for a quick strike to the kidney. Dark grabs his arm flips over Itachi and slams his body into the ground. As Dark begins to release the grip, Itachi takes his arm and throws him into a tree. "All because your opponent is on the ground, doesn't mean he's out of the fight... Dark"

Dark shows Itachi an impressed face, "Not many come to that conclusion. But I left myself open for a reason."

Itachi looks at his arm to see a wire wrapped around it, "Oh...." Itachi is interrupted by being swing around and thrown into a mass of girls.

"OH SHI*" Dark shouts as he begins to run at full speed being chased by a bunch of pissed off Cheerleaders.

(Scayth vs Kimimaru & Hidan)

"You're a knuckle-headed weak armed fighter Hidan" Scayth begins to taunt Hidan.

Hidan's face goes bloodshot red in rage and does a full forward charge at Scayth "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU D**K!!!!"

Hidan raises his arm to strike, Scayth steps to the side and sticks out his foot making Hidan trip and land face first on the Hard concrete floor. "Predictable"

As Scayth Finishes the sentence he gets kicked in the back of the head with both feet from Kimimaru, Kimimaru mocks Scayth by saying "Predictable"

Scayth stands up and stares straight at Kimimaru, Kimimaru doing the same. They both charge and throw a flurry of Fists and Kicks at a Fast speed while both dodging and blocking the attacks. both begin to think 'Dammit, I'm not getting anything across. Time to go to a defensive pose' Both of them jump back and switch to their defensive stance. And notice something similar. They both think 'We're thinking and doing the same thing Dammit!'

Scayth begins to think again 'I'll charge and do a quick jab, if we're thinking the same thing... I got just the way to finish this.'

As Scayth begins to charge a shadow over comes him, Scayth looks up and see's, "DIE!!!!!!!" Hidan shouting down at him.

Scayth smirks as he dodges Hidan's arm, swirls around and throw's Hidan at Kimimaru. Then follows Hidan after throwing.

Kimimaru begins to think again 'Easy enough to dodge this.' Kimimaru ducks to see a foot flying at his face. 'SHI*.'

Scayth slams his foot into Kimimaru's throat, sending Kimimaru back while choaking.

(After the whole Battle Royal)

Dark and Scayth look at each other, "What a waste of time"

Tayuya jumps behind them both "YOU BASTARDS!!!!"

Dark and Scayth stick their Elbow's back, Tayuya falls onto the elbow's below her ribcage, making her fall to the ground grunting in pain. Dark looks at Scayth "Not really gonna happen, huh?"

Scayth replies "Nope, lets get Naruto and them and take em' to the Infirmary."

Dark and Scayth pick up Naruto and Gang and take them to Shizune's Office. Leaving the rest there in pain.

(In the Elevator)

Dark looks at Scayth's arm and see's a Gash starting from the tip of his shoulder to his hand... Dark taps Scayth points and says "You got a 2 foot Gash in your Arm..."

Scayth looks at it then replies to Dark "Yah, Hidan brought a knife. I don't really know when he got me."

A few minutes later Scayth and Dark exit the Elevator to both get hit in the face by Rain and Yaz, They drop all the guys and hold the noses. "What was that for?" They both shout at the same time.

"You both got in a fight!" Rain and Yaz shout back.

"Alright, we won't fight if you don't want us to." Dark and Scayth Reassures them.

* * *

Scayth: Well I did the Mandatory Fixes through your Personal Life Now

Dark: The entire thing looks exactly as normal, except with a Name change at first glance.

Syryus: I see more than that....

Dark: I said at First Glance you Moron.

Scayth: I see where this is going... Rolls over to the compter.

Scayth: 3..... 2..... 1..... 0 (As Scayth says 0 Syryus Leaps at Dark and they start fighting)

Syryus: I'LL BEAT YOU TO A LIVING SACK OF HORSECRAP

Dark: I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL HORSECRAP

Scayth: (Packs up his laptop and exits the room as Dark throws Syryus where the Laptop originally was) Predictable.


End file.
